Please
by lapomahp
Summary: It seemed that Angela's life would no longer be made up of hardship, war, or loss. Maybe she could live a life where love could blossom, could grow. Part of the Fanfiction Friday from the Pharmercy Subreddit. This week's prompt: Daily Ritual.


Disclaimer: This had to be written in 1500 words or less. I made it to exactly 1500 words. I also wrote this in 2 hours because I didn't realize it was already Friday. Whoops.

* * *

Sweet girl. Always smiling. Courageous. A voice like velvet. Selfless. Taken for granted. Loved. She was Fareeha. A woman looked up to and a woman sought after. Her beauty was like a shout in a quiet room. Her hair was a waterfall of shadows, the golden beads in her hair a stark contrast to the dark color. What is it like to be a falcon in the sky? To have a face chiseled from the finest tiger's eye. Her eyes were stern yet knew how to smile. Her nose was sharp yet dull at the point. Her lips were poetic, in a way, where a voice like velvet escaped from the dams. Her body was muscled and her skin, scarred. She was enticing in every which way. She was Fareeha, and Angela was enraptured by this woman, in mind, in body, and in soul.

Their life wasn't a fairytale or a story worth to be told. They were just two women in love, fools to their own desires. A life of hardship, war, and loss. A life where love could not blossom, could not grow. Angela was trapped in her own daydreams, wanting to live normally, to love normally, to die normally. However, being who she was, her life was always led away from normal. Overwatch was her life now, and her comrades, her family.

Angela sighed solemnly as she continued to stare out over the ledge, her thoughts going astray. She has been stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar for half a year now, overlooking the research teams for the latest breakthrough in medical technology. It wasn't often that she could pay her respects to her parents in Switzerland, so when she did find herself having time, she would go to the highest point and pay her respects that way, staring at the sea in the direction of her home. She tried to make it out here before dawn every day, when it was the quietest and the most serene.

The ocean was restless as the waves crashed into the Rock mercilessly. The sun has yet to rise and it wouldn't for another half an hour. Angela leaned against the railings, listening to nature's song. This has become a sort of daily ritual for her since coming here, and it was a habit that she didn't dare miss. This moment alone kept her sane, made her feel safe, made her feel whole.

Heavy footsteps could be heard on the metal stairs. Angela tensed her shoulders and reached for her Caduceus Blaster. Her rigidity faltered when an air of familiarity washed over her. The woman behind her cleared her throat.

"Angela." A pleasant whisper breaks the silence of the world around them. The footsteps halt a good distance behind her, not willing to creep closer unless acknowledged.

Angela's lips quirked into a smile as she let out a little laugh before turning around to look at the woman. "Fareeha," she crossed her arms, the crisp air of the early morning giving her chills. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Fareeha took a hesitant step closer, her movements seeming awkward and calculated. "You weren't in your cabin, so I figured that you'd be here." Her arms motioned at the area around them. "I also figured that you'd be cold." She began to take off her jacket, the muscles under her skin taut.

Angela turned back around to look at the ocean as Fareeha put the jacket over her shoulders, blushing slightly as she felt the other woman's heat radiate over her. "Thank-you, Fareeha. You still have yet to answer my question, though." She watched Fareeha as she rested her back on the railing, looking up at the fading moon.

"I remember you telling me that today was your parents' anniversary. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She looked back at her, worry written in her eyes.

"I'm fine, dear Fareeha. I can't do anything for them right now." She clenched her fist and slowly opened them back up. She took a shaky breath as she let a calm one out. "War has never been a pretty thing."

"Of course." A comfortable silence took over as they both overlooked the ocean in front of them, the sun beginning to rise above the waters.

Angela didn't know how long they stood there in each other's presence, just listening to the sounds around them. Although it felt long, it in no way felt unwelcome. Being around the other woman was calming, even if her heart would beat faster when she spoke her name. She didn't know quite what they were. They weren't exactly partners, nor were they just friends. They've never done anything with each other outside of awkward hugging and shy smiles. When it came to Fareeha, Angela felt like a smitten schoolgirl.

She stretched out her arms in the direction of her home as she stifled a yawn. It was about time that she headed back for a cup of coffee before she needed to be in her office. Angela licked her lips before finally working up the courage to nudge Fareeha playfully. "Hey."

Fareeha looked at her with a raised brow, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. She smirked before nudging her lightly back. "Hey yourself."

She giggled as she rested her shoulder against Fareeha's. "See you here tomorrow?" A hopeful question.

"See you here every day." Fareeha stated before turning around, about to make her way towards the training facility. "Same time?"

"Same time."

* * *

Another half a year passed since Fareeha and her have been meeting every morning. Much was still the same with the world around them, except all was peaceful. It seemed that her life would no longer be made up of hardship, war, or loss. Maybe she could live a life where love could blossom, could grow. They were sitting by the ledge, their backs against the metal wall, sharing a pot of black coffee and a thick blanket. It was still wintertime, the cold air around them biting at their warmth.

"Angela." Fareeha's voice was still hoarse from sleep. "May I ask you a personal question?"

She shifted in her seat, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's. They've grown closer between the time they've spent together. Intimacy became common with them. Their small touches were as normal as breathing was essential. "Of course." She tightened her grip on her arms, preparing herself.

"Have you ever," Fareeha paused, her warm breath visible in the dark around them. "Have you ever thought of me as more than a friend?"

There was a hitch in her breathing, not quite sure if she heard her right. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you…do you ever think that we could be together? As a couple, I mean." She could see that Fareeha was beginning to break out into a sweat.

"I…" Angela stopped to think about her inquiry. Was it okay for her to love someone? Was it okay for her to be happy? "I've…entertained that thought before." She clenched her jaw, not knowing how to continue. She began to feel nervous with her body pressed up against the other woman's, so she unlatched herself, her hands now awkwardly sitting in her lap. "I'm sorry Fareeha, but I don't think a life like ours is capable of love." Pessimism leaked out of her mouth. A feeling of regret settled in her stomach soon after.

"Of course."

* * *

It was now summertime. The air was sticky from humidity and smoke. The battlefield in front of her was horrific. Talon attacked the Watchpoint late in the night. Angela didn't know who was alive and who wasn't. There were screams that she heard every few minutes before silence ensued. She was sitting on the balcony, a metal beam wedged inside of her abdomen. Her breathing was labored and her vision grew blurry. She knew that her time on this earth would be over soon.

Angela tried to breath slower, attempting to block out the pain wringing throughout her entire body. She grew too careless, too comfortable. She should've known that peace never lasted. She was destined for a life of hardship, war, and loss. A life where love could not blossom, could not grow. Her lids began to grow heavy as she heard her name being shouted from a different reality.

* * *

Floating in darkness. The air surrounding her was both light and heavy; thin and thick. There was an overwhelming silence that spread throughout her entire being. Her eyes would not open, or so, she thought. She couldn't tell whether she was in a void or if her eyes were sealed shut. She tried to move, but her thoughts were not cooperating with her actions. Left hand; move; now. Left hand; move; now. Left hand; move; please. Please.

She paused, gathering what strength she could, and tried again. Nothing. No. This is not how things end. This is not what was supposed to happen. Not yet. Fareeha. I'm sorry. I should've said yes.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me this is coherent. Enjoy the gay inner ministrations of my rushed mind.


End file.
